sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Princess
"Ice Princess" is the thirty fifth episode of Sailor Moon and the thirty fifth episode overall. It aired October 27, 1995 on the UPN Network. Plot Misha and Janelle won the Winter Olympics gold medal. Serena likes skating so much that Artemis thinks it is a sign that her old princess self is emerging, as skating was popular on the Moon Kingdom and Princess Serena was good at skating. Malachite learns the same thing, and plans to use this to find Sailor Moon. He gets into another argument with Prince Darien before Queen Beryl stops them and sends Malachite on his way. He turns Misha and Janelle into Negamonsters. Misha and Janelle give free skating lessons, but only to those in groups of five. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina enter. Serena and Mina instantly fall in love with Misha. Lita is good at skating, but Serena was crying because she couldn't use her balance from skating so the rest of the girls try to help Serena get her balance. Janelle tries to track down Sailor Moon by her movements. Ironically, she says there is no way Serena can be Sailor Moon. She soon sees Lita with Misha, and gets jealous. Lita skates with Misha, whose hair she thinks resembles that of her old boyfriend Freddy. Misha suspects that Lita is Sailor Moon. Janelle cancels the skating lessons out of jealousy and punches the computer, causing it to explode seconds after Serena discovers it and sees it identified Lita as Sailor Jupiter. Janelle confronts Misha and transforms into her Negamonster form. He convinces her that he still wants her as his partner and tells her that he thinks Lita is Sailor Moon. However, Janelle doesn't believe him and goes on the attack once she finishes her transformation. After overpowering Lita and separating her from Misha, Janelle offers her hand to him to take as her partner again. When he does, he turns into his Negamonster form. Together they attack Lita. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and activates skates on her shoes, but is still not good at skating. Tuxedo Mask saves Sailor Moon from Misha and Janelle's attack because he doesn't like Malachite mixing up Negaverse business with innocent humans. Sailor Moon dodges Misha and Janelle's attacks with skating moves until they have her cornered. Sailor Jupiter attacks them with Jupiter Thunder Crash, and Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus arrive. Malachite also appears and, not caring for Misha and Janelle being caught in his plan as well, begins to freeze the entire rink and everyone in it, with the intent of getting the Silver Crystal after they're all frozen. After Malachite leaves, Tuxedo Mask shatters his spell with his staff, destroying the dome in the ceiling controlling the huge vents that were blowing cold air onto the arena. Sailor Moon heals Misha and Janelle with Moon Healing Activation before they have a chance to fully recover and go on the attack again. Tuxedo Mask leaves unseen. Later, Lita sees yet another boy who reminds her of Freddy. Notes *First and last appearance of Misha and Janelle. *Lita's old boyfriend is given a name, Freddy. It is also revealed that he dumped her. Trivia *Misha and Janelle are the only characters to retain their original names after Malachite turns them into Negamonsters *This episode shares its name with the 2005 film starring Michelle Trachtenberg and [[w:c:batman:The Ice Princess|The character from Batman Returns]] who is kidnapped and later killed by the Penguin. Category:Sailor Moon episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Sailor Jupiter